


【双花叶all叶】皆为共犯02

by jiujiupi



Category: jiujiu
Genre: all叶 - Freeform, 双花叶 - Freeform, 叶修 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiupi/pseuds/jiujiupi
Summary: *非自愿警告*没节操警告
Relationships: all叶, 双花叶
Kudos: 17





	【双花叶all叶】皆为共犯02

02  
叶修感觉到自己的身体在摇晃。

具体为什么会晃，他不知道。也许他现在正躺在一艘小船里，被海浪拍打得上下颠簸，身体和小船一起随波逐流。

可是不对啊。怎么会到船上去呢？在失去意识知前，分明记得他是和孙哲平在一家小摊上吃夜宵。

他喝了一口雪碧，却头晕脑胀，而孙哲平始终默不作声地笑着，盯着他的眼睛像丛林中要撕碎猎物的野兽，像潜伏在暗处泛着冷光的枪。

意识开始慢慢回笼，身上也有了知觉。叶修察觉到下半身难以启齿的地方有一个又热又粗的东西在不断贯穿他，就是这个东西顶得他又是发抖又是摇摇晃晃，小腹升起酥酥麻麻的快感冲昏了头脑，阴茎硬得厉害，胸前两点也被什么东西捏住，重重地往外又扯。

“啊啊......舒服......好舒服.....嗯......”这种感觉太不讲道理了，叶修爽得头皮发麻。

眼睛迷迷糊糊开一条缝，看见一个人的轮廓具有压迫性地覆盖在他身上，逆着光看不太真切。

孙哲平没听清，慢下来凑近些：“嗯？宝贝，你说什么？”

“嗯，好舒服......不要呜.......停。”叶修满脸春色，脑袋在床单上不满地摆动。 

孙哲平楞了一下，又硬了几分，卡在穴里膨胀，叶修又开始诶诶地叫。

“你还真是不得了了啊。”

孙哲平彻底情动，粗大的阴茎横冲直撞，深深埋穴的龟头重重碾过那一点，对着穴心毫不留情地发动攻势。

“啊！”

脑内快感一波接一波，如烟花般炸开，那一瞬间叶修猛地睁开双眼！

他看见孙哲平光着上身压在他身上，孙哲平那跟粗热的东西埋在他的肛口里，布满欲望的双眼和回忆那双眼睛一模一样，这一切的一切都让他不敢相信。

“你！”叶修推了推孙哲平坚硬的胸膛，震惊和羞耻还有什么别的情绪轰得他脸滚烫，可他被操得全身软绵绵的根本就没有力气，反而喘得像频死的鱼：“你......走开，把它拔出来！”

孙哲平压着他，在叶修耳边低笑，受害抚摸腰上的嫩肉：“刚刚还喊着舒服呢，怎么现在又不要了，叶神？”

那一声叶神不知道击中叶修什么点了，浑身上下臊起了淡红，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒滚落到锁骨，又被孙哲平舔掉：“不......孙哲平、大孙，停下来，停下来，唔！”

孙哲平才懒得听，直接吻住叶修的唇，让他说不出拒绝的话。叼住柔软的舌头放到自己嘴里吮吸，搅得一片水声，含着两片唇瓣汲取氧气。

缺氧让叶修更加敏感，大脑又开始放空软成一滩泥被孙哲平抱在怀里肆意欺压。

叶修这边在床上被操着，可他不知道门外也有一人偷看着他的淫态对着他柔软可欺的身体自慰。

张佳乐压制着喘息，手上握着阴茎撸得飞快。叶修醒来之后的反应比他想象中更加美味，张佳乐的阴茎硬得快要爆炸，身上是爽的，可心上却是止不住的愧疚——以一个偷窥者的身份站在这里，什么也没有做。

撸动的阴茎就快要到临界点，突然间孙哲平松开了叶修的唇，把叶修翻了个边，摆出一个像母狗一样的跪趴姿势，好让孙哲平可以方便从后面操进出。

后入式可以进得更深，龟头碾过穴心到了前所未有的深度，叶修一个初尝情事的处男哪里受得了，哭叫着手脚并用向前爬，想要逃离孙哲平的无情贯穿。

这一举动把张佳乐吓了一跳。没别的，因为叶修爬的方向就是张佳乐的方向，张佳乐可以透过门缝清楚地看到叶修失神的脸，眼泪流了一脸，眉头痛苦又欢愉地皱起，喉咙里发出受伤小兽般的呜咽，抖着身子抽泣个不停。

但幸好叶修的瞳孔已经没有焦距，眼神不知道飘向哪里，并没有发现他这个偷窥者。

“逃什么，不想吃鸡巴了吗。”孙哲平摁住叶修一截细腰，把叶修狠狠地钉在阴茎上，顺带划过高热的穴心。

“放过我吧，求你了，放过我......”叶修流泪哭喊着，仿佛真的操得失去了神志，放声大叫：“张佳乐!张佳乐救救我......”

听到自己名字，张佳乐石化了一般，心如坠入冰窖般冰冷，下身却违背心意更硬了，就好像是他操得叶修叫他的名字一样。

可叶修在叫他救他......

叶修来过百花宿舍几次，知道孙哲平的隔壁就是张佳乐，其他人都离得很远，为了获救他只能期望张佳乐闻声赶来阻止孙哲平。

叶修不知道的是，他寄希望的人，此时此刻就在门外看着这一切。

孙哲平紧皱眉头：“我在操你你还要叫别的男人的名字？怎么一根鸡巴满足不了你，要把张佳乐叫过来一起操你才能堵住你这张骚嘴？”

说完，把阴茎向外一抽，只留给龟头卡在穴口。

叶修顿时不叫了。

本以为这样会轻松很多，可失去填充的穴道已经操熟了，腾盛起令人恐惧的空虚感和瘙痒感。这种陌生又难耐的感觉弄得他无意识地摆腰，想要把阴茎吃回去，无奈孙哲平扣他腰扣得死死的，一点机会也不留，搞得叶修哭了一脸。

“痒......”叶修期期艾艾地叫了一声。

“说，是谁在操你，”孙哲平伏在叶修耳边诱惑，“说对了，就拿大鸡巴给你止痒。”

“......”叶修咬牙沉默了一会。他是真的抗拒说这个，睡醒之前他还是个直男加处男，睡醒后就发现自己在挨操，他怎么接受得了。

孙哲平见他不打算说，作势要把龟头都撤走。

“孙哲平！是，是你在操我！”

“乖，那你还要不要张佳乐过来了？”

“不要了，我不叫了，只要你......你，你快点，里面痒......”叶修回过头去一下一下吻着孙哲平。

孙哲平兴奋了，回吻叶修：“乖孩子，这就给你吃大鸡巴。”

握住叶修的臀窝，腰身一沉，阴茎刺入湿热的穴内，叶修如同被钳住脖子的天鹅，仰着呜咽，呻吟绵长诱人，脑内白光烟花一样乱闪，哆嗦着身体，阴茎兀然射出一缕白浊。

孙哲平咬住叶修脖子上绷紧的皮肉，突然抬眼对着门外还在自慰的张佳乐笑了一下。

张佳乐差点心脏骤停。

他早就知道我在偷看了......

那是嘲笑还是炫耀还是什么别的笑，张佳乐不知道，只是那一瞬间看着高潮过后虚脱抽泣的叶修，突然觉得自己是一个人渣，比孙哲平的所作所为还要过分。

都顾不得没提起的裤子，一路跌跌撞撞慌慌张张逃回了他的房间。

张佳乐惊魂未定，靠在房间的门板滑下去，腿间一片黏腻，

原来他早就射了。


End file.
